Love potion
by kolij-girlz
Summary: Its funny what a tablespoon of love potion can do...pleaz we are desperate for REVIEWS!ONLY 4 MORE REVIEWS TO UPDATE! PLZ READ
1. Chapter 1

Love potion

Chapter one

DISCLAIMER: I DONOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW NOR A HOUSE NOR A CAR.AS THE JAMAICANS SAY:I DON"T OWN DIDDLY SQUAT.

"Girls!!!! There's trouble down town!! Move it!!" Ryou screamed.

...later...

"I thought this was the place…" said Lettuce, "we followed his directions…"she said quite puzzled.

"Look,"Minto started she said looking down and admiring her freshly painted nails. "Like, I have an appointment in like five minuites.We need to find out what the problem is and do it QUICKLY. She took a sip of tea in her portable coffee mug.

"Minto's right! Let's split up." Their leader suggested.

"Come out; come out, where ever you are!" Ichigo called out, stepping into a dark alley.

sigh Ichigo thinking 'Why does Ryou have to make me do this for the rest of my miserable life?!? I could be on a perfectly good date with Masaya right now…'

"I-i-is anyone th-there? She called out just realizing that she was alone in a DARK, WET, alley BY HER SELF!

"Hmm…"

She quickly turned around.

Ichigo thinking again'I know that voice…I've heard it somewhere before… that spine chilling voice…it sounds just like…'

"Hello my kitty." the voice said.

'Kishu!'

Ichigo hissed in disgust.

"I know, I love you too Ichigo!"

"What do you want?" the cat girl snarled.

"you're coming with me."

(A.N: How was the first chapter???? I know its short but anyways… PLEASE REVIEW)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Declaimer: I don't own Tokyo mew mew nor over the hedge) enjoy!!!!!

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Ichigo woke up in a dark room.

Ichigo thinking _'Where am I? Where has stupid Kishu taken me!?! Somebody please come quickly! I'm afraid of the dark!!!'_

"I see my kitty is awake!" Kishu said turning on the lights. They were in a small room, which seem to have no windows, no doors and nowhere to escape.

"Where have you taken me this time?" She asked.(A/N Lol! this wasn't the first time!!!)

She obviously had better things to do.

"Let me go kishu or else!!!" Ichigo said quickly standing to her feet.

"Or else what?"

Ichigo transformed ready to kill if she had too.

"I think its time I had a little snack…" Kishu said conducing a plate of sushi out of nowhere.

Ichigo's eyes opened wide and her mouth was watering with longing.

"I want my sushi…" she said clawing the food.

(A/n Have you ever watched over the hedge? Remember when Hammy wanted the cookie?)

Kishu thinking _'Now that's how I wish she looked at me'_ Kishu began to pout.

"You can only get the sushi if you be a good kitty…"

"I am a good kitty she said cutting him of still staring at the plate of sushi.

"Uh huh really…"Kishu said sarcastically

"Really! I promise!!! I promise I'll be good!" She said with twinkling eyes

"Just to be sure…"

Kishu pressed a small red button yet again out of nowhere. Out popped three absolutely ADORABLE puppies! Of course Ichigo is merged with a cat and puppies and cats don't mix.

Ichigo jumped onto the chandelier which once AGAIN appeared out of NOWHERE.

"Ahhhh!!!!!!GET THEM A WAY FOM ME KISHU!!!! PLEASE!!!! I PROMISE!!!!" she screamed petrified

Then she stopped for a moment and thought.

"Um... Kishu... Where did the chandelier come from?!?"

Kishu also took a second to think.

"Actually...I don't know...anyway..." looking back up at her dangling from the ceiling.

"Do you PROMISE?"

"Yes I PROMISE" Ichigo snapped.

She was making stupid promises while she could be on a date. Once again she was on some distant planet in some far away galaxy stuck with annoying KISHU of all people.

The puppies FINALLY left the room and Ichigo got down somewhat relieved.

"Yay!!!!! My kitty kat is mine!!!!"He chimed to himself doing some sort of 'jig'.

"Can I have my sushi now?." Ichigo asked.

"Who cares about sushi! You are mine!!!!" Kishu said running around the room like a 'magical pixie horse'.

"KISHU I WANT MY SUHI NOW!!!!!!"

"Fine, here you go." He said sadly

"have any Soy sause?"Ichigo asked plainly.

"What?"

"Do-you-have-any-soy-sause?"She asked him a little bit slower.

"Oh…That…yeah I have some coy sauce"

"It's SOY SAUSE…"she said looking at him strangely.

"Yeah, that's what I meant. Honest mistake." he said kind of embarrassed and taking out a bottle from his poket.

"Here let me pour some for you…"

"Kishu,I don't mean to ask so many questions but…WHY IS THERE A BIG HEART ON THE BOTTLE THAT SAYS'LOVE POTION"?!?

"I keep soy sauce in that old bottle… that's all." Kishu said with his fingers secretly crossed behind him.

"Oh, okay. Put plenty on."

……………………………………………………………………………………...

(A/N how was it???? Plz R&R)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW NOR AN IPOD NANO IF THERE ARE ANY GENEROUS PERSONS OUT THERE I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT.

(A/N Hi everyone!!!

NB this fanfic is gonna be kind of T+ but .Just letting ya'll know…Hope you all like it ;) )

"Ow!!!!!My stomach hurts!" Ichigo complained.

"I know but will stop in a moment," Kishu said pulling her tightly towards her; his lips millimeters away from hers.

"Get off!!!" She screamed wriggling her way from him. She curled up on the bed and started to shiver.

"Aw…My poor kitty is in pain…."Kishu said stroking her hair and looking deep in eyes. He cupped her chin and gave her a quick kiss on her nose and left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------BACK AT THE CAFÉ ----------

"Check me out!!!!" Purin Shouted jumping from chandelier to chandelier in the café.

"Purin! Get down!" Zakuro shouted up to her. "You might break something." She said in her usual depressing way.

"Or ruin my new manicure." Minto said yet again admiring her painted nails.

"Excuse me is there a 'Miss Zakuro Du'ar' in here?" A short distinguished man in a black suit said walking up to the table in which the girls were sitting by.

"Yes, that's me." Zakuro said getting up. All of the customers turned around.

"OH MY GAWD!!! THAT'S ZAKURO !!!!!" A huge crowd screamed together.

"Oh no,"

-------- IN OUTTER SPACE --------

Ichigo was sitting by the window looking at the distant planets outside.

"Good morning your highness," a voice said from behind her. "What would like for breakfast?"

"I'm not very hungry…I think I'll have a glass of milk thank you." she replied turning around. On seeing the owner of the voice she immediately fell in love with him.

"Yes mi lady." He said taking a bow and then walking away.

"No, wait! Sit and talk with me for a while." Ichigo said patting the space next to her motioning for him to sit down.

"Yes mi lady."

"Now will you please stop calling me that?" She said as soon as he sat down. "Call me…Ichi!" She said with her eyes twinkling.

"Yes mi…I mean Ichi." He said smiling.

"Now tell me. Why do you serve Kishu?"She asked looking deep into his eyes.

"Because. He is the master, crowned prince and the heir to the throne. I must. If I don't I would be beaten, exiled or even worse-killed." He said shuddering at his last word.

"That sounds horrible!" Ichigo said appalled. "I have to tell kishu of this!" She said getting up off of the bed."

"No, no, I disallow you from doing that!" He said standing in front of her blocking her path.

"But Pai, I cannot have you being treated in such a manner…" Ichigo said innocently.

"In what my manner my sweet?"Kishu asked stepping into the room.

"Nothing master."Pai said quickly exiting the room.

"Pai, make my kitty a huge earthly breakfast."Kishu told him. "And make sure it tastes good!" He called out to him.

"I wouldn't want my future bride to be treated badly would I?" He said with his lips centimeters apart from hers. He gave her a quick but passionate kiss.

"So…What were you and Pai talking about just now? Anything Interesting?"Kishu asked stroking her face.

"Not really…"Ichigo said sighing deeply. "Well we talked about you." She said eventually.

"What did you say about me?"Kishu asked curiously.

"You know…Stuff…"Ichigo said getting up and sitting down by the window again. She sighed deeply.

"Something's bothering you. Is anything wrong my kitty cat?" He asked in a sad but concerned voice.

"I think I… never mind" She started up.

"You think you what?"

"I love him."

"You what?" Kishu said just making sure he heard correctly.

"I love pai."

"Okay."Kishu said breathing heavily and his eye twitching desperately trying to remain calm.

"He's so amazing…so wonderful…" She paused and again she sighed. "I love pai…"She said dreamily.

"What the bird!" Kishu said under his breath running out of the room.

-------- A WHILE LATER ---------

"I will ask you one more time. What the dirty eggs did you do to her? Kishu asked with a knife to Pai's neck remaining surprisingly calm for kishu.

"Nothing, Nothing, I swear, I swear!" He screamed for dear life.

"I DON"T BELIEVE YOU! TELL ME THE TRUTH!!!!"

Kishu moved the knife closer and closer to his neck. He then dropped the knife on the ground and started to sob.

"Why Pai?"He said crying "Why can't she love me? I love her so much-I want her to be mine. First she loved Masaya then you. Why not me? I do anything for her to love me. The love potion should of worked shouldn't of it?" He said starting to cry even more.

He stopped crying suddenly. "The love potion…" He said talking to himself.

"Why was I so blind?!?" He said hitting his head against the wall.

-----FLASHBACK-----

"_Heh,heh,heh this is a perfect plan! She'll definitely fall in love with me!" Kishu chuckled to himself._

_The label on the bottle read: "WARNING: ONCE THE PERSON DRINKS THE LOVE POTION THEY WILL MADLY FALL IN LOVE WITH THE FIRST PERSON THEY SEE OF THE OPPOSITE GENDER IN TEN MINUITES OF TAKING IT.TO REVERSE THE POTION THE DRINKER MUST HAVE THE MATING PROCCESS WITH THE ONE THEY DO NOT LOVE.LOVE POTION EXPIRES EVERY MONTH…"_

_-----_REALITY CHECK------

**A Little while later…**

Kishu stealthily entered Ichigo's room while she was sleeping. His heart was beating faster and faster. He approached the bed slowly; he lifted off the cover gently and got on the bed.

"Pai is that you?" Kishu heard a sleepy voice ask.

"Yes, it is I, Pai, Your true love." Kishu said trying to sound like Pai.

She kissed him passionately .

**And they continued…**

**---**NEXT MORNING---

Kishu gave Ichigo a kiss on the forehead. She was too weak to open her eyes; she was exhausted from the previous night. Kishu pulled her into an embrace but she ended up moaning in pain.

"What happened?" Ichigo asked not remembering anything from the previous night. "Where, where am I ,?" Ichigo asked weakly.

"Do-you-love-Pai" Kishu asked in a can you understand way.

"No! Masaya Why would I ever like him?" Ichigo said smiling.

"Masaya?!? Don't EVER mention his figgin' name again!"Kishu shouted in rage.

"Kishu? Ichigo asked surprised. "What am I doing here and why… DO I HAVE NO CLOTHES ON?!?" Ichigo screamed.

"Don't you remember Ichigo?" Kishu said licking his lips (A/N don't ask),"We did 'it' last night…and you loved it too…" Kishu said winking.

"DID 'IT'?!?" Ichigo screamed. "LAST NIGHT?!?

"Drink this quickly." Said Kishu giving her a glass to drink.

"No!" She said shoving it way from her.

"YOU HAVE TO DO WHAT EVER FRIGGIN' SAY!!!!!!" Kishu snarled enraged taking out his knife.

"Okay! Okay! I'll drink it! Just don't hurt me please!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**TO BE CONTINUED**

(A/N How was it? Did you like it did you not like it? Plz review and let me know…)


End file.
